


Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Thanks for reading, Happy Holidays!





	

Dean and you climb out of the impala eyes focused on the snow covered railroad tracks.   
Dean quickly grabs his duffle bag from the backseat, unzipping it to grab a flashlight for each of you.   
Tossing the flashlight towards you, you flash the light towards the railroad tracks looking for any sighs of the spirit.  
"Okay, so Sam said what about the ghost?" Dean asks again for the sixth time that night.  
You roll your eyes and turn around to face Dean, he looks to you with a sheepish grin.  
"For the last time, the spirit was a man named Clive Henderson worked on the railroad was killed by a runaway train car back in the 80's, when the train was going to fast on the tracks. He is known to be seen near the tracks as if he's running away from something before being thrown to the ground and screaming until he disappears." You reply pointing your flashlight in Dean's face seeing as he squirts his eyes and looks away, deserves it for not listening to you.  
"So a death echo, great those are fun." Dean shakes his head exasperated about the hunt at hand.  
"You're the one that wanted to work on Christmas Eve, you're the one that said 'Hey you know what would be nice working on Christmas Eve, I mean we don't do anything anyway might as well kill some evil sons of bitches. What do ya say?' don't blame me Winchester." You finish to turn around and keep looking for the spirit.  
"Well when I meant hunt it was with Sam."  
You turn around mouth open in shock, how rude was that?  
"Excuse me Dean for not being your brother." You snap making sure Dean sees how angry you are.  
"Not what I meant, I mean he would be here too." Dean corrects himself flashing his flashlight towards you.  
"It's not like Sam got a cold on purpose Dean, he's sick and resting back in the bunker so you're stuck with me." You answer turning to search some more.  
"Still didn't mean it that way, you know what I meant (Y/N)." Dean repeats.  
"Whatever Dean, lets just get this hunt over with I want to get back to town before twelve." You answer still searching for the spirit.  
"Why? You got yourself a date?" Dean asks sounding surprised.  
A date?  
The last time you were on a date the guy told you, you were too young looking and that he didn't date thirteen year olds.   
So it was a horrible blind date Charlie made you go to, it wasn't like you were going to end up with the guy.   
You would rather be with the oldest Winchester anyway, you've had an unbelievably large crush on him since you first met two years back.   
Dean just didn't see you like that, he sees you more like a sister then a girlfriend and of course he focuses on the pretty bimbo girls at the bar.  
Of course you didn't have a date to go to back in town but you did have a pillow and bed that was calling your name.  
"Yeah I do actually." You smile turning towards Dean noticing a surprised look on his face but another expression mixed with it.   
What look could that be?  
Anger? Concern? Jealously?  
Dean turns around faceing towards the impala noticing across the street from the tracks a gated area with small buildings. Dean flashes the light towards the small houses, the light flashing on a small city hall.  
"Holy crap! Look it's a mini town, (Y/N) I'm gonna hop the gate so I can feel like a giant but you have to take a picture, Sam won't believe this." Dean says walking towards the gate and jumping up and over.  
"Dean, come on we're supposed to be working not messing around." You try to get Dean to listen but fail miserably.  
"Come on, take my picture." Dean says turning around as he sits on top of a small church.  
You smile loving Deans enthusiasm, making you way down from the train tracks towards the gate you grab your cell from your pocket and take a few pictures of Dean.  
"Okay Dean, let's get this hunt over with."  
"Don't rush me (Y/N), just cause you have a date doesn't mean I have to stop what I'm doing and cater to you." Dean snaps before turning towards you and flashing the light by your shoulder.  
"You know what Winchester, screw you!"  
"(Y/N)." Dean says getting off the church and walking towards the gate.  
"No, I'm done with keeping my mouth shut with your passive aggressive attitude."  
"(Y/N)."  
"You can kiss my ass!" You shout not wanting to listen to him.  
"(Y/N)!" Dean shouts.  
"What!?" You snap.  
"He's behind you." Dean says climbing over the gate.  
You turn around to see the ghost of Clive standing behind you his eyes looking towards you but not seeing you.   
You jump slightly noticing the man turning and facing you.  
"Trains coming, right on time." He says taking out the pocket watch from his jacket. He turns his head and eyebrows furrow.  
"Try to get him to listen to you!" Dean says running towards you.  
"Hey, Clive! Clive you're not alive anymore buddy, you're a ghost." You shout while waving your hands.  
Clive begins to shake in fear.  
"It's going to fast!" He shouts before facing you to run.  
You try again knowing he's looking right towards you.  
"Clive listen to me, this is not real anymore. You died 36 years ago from the runaway train car, you've been doing this everyday since you died because your a death echo. You're a ghost Clive."  
Dean reaches you just as Clive stops getting ready to run and looking to you.  
His eyes finally seeing you.  
"Clive." You try to see if he understands you.  
"Y-yes?" He answers.  
"Can you see me?"  
"Yes." He adds   
"Listen to me Clive, you've been here for 36 years."  
"I... I'm dead?" He asks.  
"Yes Mr. Henderson, you're dead."   
He looks around confused, his eyes filled with sadness.  
"Clive you need to go to the light, you need to free yourself." You add softly while he looks to you before nodding in understanding.  
"How do I do it?" He asks eyes focused on you.  
"Just know that your time is done down on earth."  
Dean stands next to you nodding in agreement.  
Clive nods before closing his eyes, a smile appears on his face before he slowly disappears.  
Dean turns to you a proud smile onto his lips "Look at you, you did great." He compliments before patting your back and heading towards the impala.  
You turn and head towards the car but stop to look to the small town Dean was having a blast in.  
"Dean don't you want to play with the mini town?" you ask as Dean turns around to look back towards the mini town.  
"It's okay, I need to take you back so you can go to your date." He answers not looking towards you before opening the driver door.  
"Dean I don't really have a date, unless you count my pillow as a date then yes I have a date with my pillow." You smile noticing Dean's facial expression brighten.  
"You don't?" He asks his smile still plastered onto his face.  
"No Dean, I don't have a real date." You repeat.   
"Then I can mess around a little more inside the mini town?" He asks turing towards the town.  
You nod with a smile.  
Dean runs towards the gate and jumps it quickly before crash landing onto the snow covered ground.  
He turns towards you while you're still standing by the impala.  
"Take a video and pucture. I want Sam to see what he missed out on." He laughs as you make your way towards the gate after shutting Dean's door to his baby. You make your way towards the gate, Dean running towards you so he could give you his phone.  
"Here take a video."  
You direct the video towards Dean, his smile wide before he changes his whole character.  
He begins to stomp around the area before turning towards the small post office.  
"Hulk Smash!" Dean shouts acting as if he were going to crush the little building.  
He turns towards me pointing to the camera.  
"Look Sammy, you missed out on actually feeling like a giant." He adds.  
As soon as Dean finally tires himself out he heads back towards the car with you.  
"He drives out of the small town and heading into the town we're staying in.  
Dean turns towards you turning his music down slightly.  
"Why did you tell me you had a date?"  
You roll your eyes thinking he was done talking about that.  
"It's an expression Dean, I need to leave soon I've got a date with my pillow. Haven't you ever heard that one?" You ask looking towards his expressionless face.  
"Guess not. You know what (Y/N), I'm going to take you out then."  
"What?" You ask confussed.  
"Since you don't have a date, I'll take you out so it could be our dinner date." He smiles turning to look to your shocked face.  
"Dean Winchester, are you asking me out?" You smile noticing his cheeks flushing slightly.  
"Well you know, I feel bad that you don't really have a date."  
"Come on Dean, I haven't dated anybody in a few years." You answer not really caring much about your lack of love life.  
"Well I mean, I've never seen you date anybody that's why it came as a shock to me when I heard you had a date. I mean don't you want to date?"   
Of course I do Dean, I want to date you but God knows you would never look at me in that way.   
You wish you could tell him how you feel but would rather not hurt your heart anymore then it already is.  
"Of course Dean." You answer not wanting to look his way.  
"Then why don't you?" He presses.  
What kind of answer could you give him?   
Cause I'm waiting for you? He would laugh right in your face.  
"I don't know Dean, I just don't."  
"Why?"  
"Can we not talk about this anymore?" You ask sounding demanding.  
Dean's eyes remain on you but you keep your eyes looking everywhere but towards him.  
"(Y/N), do you like me?" He asks.  
There was that question you never wanted to be asked, great you needed to play it cool.   
Just ignore him, right cause that's the way to answer a question.  
"(Y/N)?"  
"Dean, please." You beg not looking towards him.   
You turn your body away so you're looking out the window and watching the scenery as it passes by.  
Luckly for you Dean pulls into a parking lot stopping at a diner like he said he would do.  
You and Dean both climb out of the car, his eyes still focused on you. You keep your eyes directed away from him.  
You ignore his stare as you're taken to a seat and reading through the menu.  
Dean finally looks away his eyes focused on something by the front doors.   
Dean and you order your food, his eyes looking into yours when you fail to keep them away from him.  
"You know what kind of monster I still haven't delt with but I'm waiting for?" He says clearing the silence.  
You look to him wanting to know what kind of monster.  
"Chupacabra, I'm waiting for it though." He says smiling.  
"I still want to see a fairy." You admit with a small smile.  
Dean shakes his head.  
"Nope, been there done that. Hate those little naked bitches."  
You laugh as the waitress brings your meals, finally you and Dean have a chance to have a normal conversation again without making you feel nervous.  
You and Dean enjoy your meals, once you finish Dean and you both get a text from Sam.  
Sam-  
Merry Christmas guys!  
You smile down to the phone and wish the younger Winchester a Merry Christmas.  
Dean you climb out of the boths and head towards the front to pay for the meal, once the meal is payed for thanks to Franklin Andrews; Dean's card. You stand under the door way as Dean signs the receipt, once he finishes he turns looking up before pulling you towards him and giving you a kiss that causes you to drop your phone to the ground.  
He pulls away a smile on his beautiful lips.  
He looks up which causes you to look up as well, that's when you notice the mistletoe hanging from the doorway.  
"That, that was just an excuse to kiss you (Y/N). I like you too by the way. I have for a long time." He says before bending over to grab your phone and hand it to you. He walks out the the diner before you, causeing you to chase after him quickly.  
You grab Dean by his shoulders stopping him from opening the car door, pushing him against the impala you grab him by the back of his neck and kiss him.  
His lips moving against yours as you claim him for your own.  
You pull back smiling like a crazy in love idiot.  
He smiles at you with the same look, his eyes seeming just as dreamy as yours.  
"Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester." You whisper.  
Dean smiles kissing your lips tenderly.  
"Merry Christmas, (Y/N)." He whispers after pulling away from the kiss.  
You smile not believing it took a damn mistletoe to help admit your feeling for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Happy Holidays!


End file.
